


A naughty surprise

by Nemeko13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enjoy ya heathens, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinky, Large Breasts, Riding, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeko13/pseuds/Nemeko13
Summary: When Crowley enters the bookshop he is not expecting to see Aziraphale as he is...well she in this case. Suprises never hurt did they?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	A naughty surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Was asked to write a fic as a palate cleanser. Decided to post.

The demon known as Crowley sauntered into the bookshop owned by A.Z.Fell (Known by Aziraphale to Crowley.) The demon smirked a bit when he saw the angel in question. “Angel. What a surprise to sss- Zira?” Crowley began hissing as he spoke when he saw the angel. Aziraphale had changed forms. He was now sporting a very well endowed female corporation. Aziraphale had very wide hips with very large breasts, which a certain demon was watching. 

“Crowley! My dear boy. Close your mouth will you? Catch flies.” The angel smiled lightly and ignored the effect she had on the demon. Aziraphale was wearing what can only be described as a sinful dress. The dress was cream in color and has small golden accents. The neckline left little for anyone to imagine less they had never seen breasts. She had her hair in beautiful curls and was practically calling Crowley to demolish them. Did Crowley mention that the dress was only thigh length? Each time the angel bent slightly over Crowley saw a peek of lace panties. 

Crowley shook his head and cleared his throat. “Angel.” His own voice sounded wrecked. He walked behind Aziraphale and put his hands over her hips and squeezed a bit. “Why don’t we head upstairs? You look almost as good in this dress as you would out of it.” Crowley let his hands wander down to the bottom of the dress. At a shock of grace he gasped. “Angel you tease. Warding your Effort so I can’t just take what I rightfully have earned.” Crowley had at some point given up on letting his fangs stay back and nipped at Aziraphale’s neck making the angel moan a bit. 

“Yes I did. You must realize by now that you cannot just take foul fiend. Now be a good boy and sit.” Aziraphale said the last word with the power of The Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Crowley felt the urge to comply but who was he to follow blindly? Crowley smirked and chuckled. “Make me.” Crowley knew he was going to regret those words. Maybe not. Aziraphale held a calm face as she turned to face him. “Crowley. My dear boy. My lovely demon. Sit. Down. I have one request before I let loose the intense feelings of lust I have at the moment.” Crowley gulpd and nodded. “A-Anything angel.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley down by his shirt front making him yelp. She leaned into him to whisper. “Sit in tht bloody chair and let me ride you until you cum enough times that I lose the need to have your cock inside me. Lucky you I am dripping and need no prep. Now. Sit.” Aziraphale left a soft kiss on his cheek as if she had not just almost made Crowley cum then and there. 

Crowley scrambled to the chair that was not behind him a moment ago. He began to snap off his clothes but the sight of seeing Aziraphale suddenly in only a lacy bra and panty set made him falter. “Angel...You look stunning. Goddess like if I may.” Crowley tossed his glasses off to see better. Still hot as hell. He would know. His eyes looked up and down as Aziraphale ran her hands over her own body. He whined a bit hearing the bra snap open. “Please angel. I need to touch you.” Crowley itched to touch every inch of her. He would settle for just her breasts if that was all. Aziraphale chuckled and let her bra fall.

Aziraphale watched as her demon’s eyes became mostly black. His body shook with need. “Crowley my dear boy, rid yourself of those trousers. Pants too.” Crowley snapped his fingers and he was left naked. His cock stood proud and leaking. Aziraphale walked closer to him and knelt down. Crowley whines as she kissed the head of his cock. Crowley bit his lip hard as Aziraphale began to lick slowly up and down the shaft. Aziraphale suckled on the head getting a whimper anda twitch of his hips. She smirked and instantly deepthroated his cock. Crowey swore loudly and bucked his hips up. Azriaphale took it easily and hummed. “A-Angel please..’’ Crowley moaned as his balls were played with as well. Aziraphale hummed again and sucked harder on his cock. She left him twitch a lot knowing he was close. “Angel I-I’m gonna cum..Fuck please keep going.” Who was she to deny such a kind request? It took only two more thrusts into her mouth for Crowley to cum. After he did she pulled away and made a show of swallowing. Crowley groaned slightly. 

Crowley felt his cock grow hard again. Demon powers right? He panted softly looking at Aziraphale. “Angel..Come up here and ride me. I am begging to feel you dripping around my cock.” Aziraphale bit her lip and stood. She straddled Crowley and he gasped a bit feeling her pussy instantly. “Crotchless panties? Naughty Angel. Make for a beautiul supri-FUCK.” Crowley arched up into Aziraphale as she sank down. Crowley came instantly. Had it not been so hot he would have been embarrassed. Crowley looked at Aziraphale who was rotating her hips slightly. She smiled innocently as she did so. “My dear are you alright? Seems a bit tense.’’ Crowley blinked and shook his head. “Just keep fucking going angel.”

Aziraphale did so. She slowly began to lift herself up and drop down. Her moans only grew louder as she did. Crowley was hot and hard inside her. Her clit was being hit just right on Crowley’s pelvic region. Aziraphale whined as Crowley started to fondle her breasts. He squeezed and pulled her nipples as she continued her movements. She gasped when he started sucking on a nipple. “C-Crowley. Oh yes..Please keep going.” Aziraphale moaned loudly when Crowley bit down. “Crowley! Yesyes. Oh!” Crowley’s hand had wandered down to her clit as she slowed down. “C-Crowley..please.” What she was asking for she had no clue.

Crowley started to give into his urges. He started the bite marks and hickeys on her breasts. By the time he had gotten to her neck she was trembling. “My my angel. You feel like you are going to cum. Sounds like it too. You love cumming on demon cock huh? Makes you feel so sinful. Always so fucking whiney when you want more. You would be a beautiful cock warmer. Considering you can never sit still you would be squirming and begging to cum.” Crowley spoke in a low and rough tone. Aziraphale was glowing almost. She was shaking and moaning. Her hands gripped his shoulders and held him close. “C-Crowley I-I’m close. Oh! Oh yes! Again.” Crowley pinched her clit again and tugged. She cried out as he did s. Crowley kept up the movements until he felt Aziraphale clench hard. He pulled away and thrusted up hard. Both screamed as they came together. Angelic Grace and Demonic Possession clashed into a beautiful swirl. Crowley came down first. He looked as Aziraphale stared blissed out. Her eyes glassy and her body limp. 

Crowley snapped and they were both clean and clothed. He ended up snapping them to bed as he could feel his muscles weaker than normal. He tucked Aziraphale into bed and layed next to her. Crowley softly played with her hair as she came back slowly. “Crowley?” It was a soft tone. He smiled at how quiet his angel was when she was blissed. “Yes angel?” Crowley smiled more as she nuzzled deeper into his neck. She cuddled him close and sighed. “Wanted to make sure you were here.” He kissed her hairline and stroked her back. “I will always be here angel. Always.” Crowley and Aziraphale slipped into an earned sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Kudos. And just anything really fuel me. Comment suggestions and ill do more.


End file.
